Hohei Katakunai
Hohei Katakuna'i' is a student at Jibun High School's Class 2-B with the goal of becoming a Pro Hero, as well as the big sister of Fokasu Katakunai, little sister of Kogeki Katakunai and daughter of Ken Katakunai. Appearance Gallery HoheiKatakunai.png Personality History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Above-Average Strength: Above-Average Speed: High Stamina: High Muscle Stamina: Above-Average Durability: Above-Average Endurance: Above-Average Reflexes: Above-Average Knife Welding: Above-Average Sharp Shooting: Ways of Combat Fighting Style: Quirk Unsolid Imbue: Unsolid Imbue gives Hohei the ability to interact with unsolid objects. This allows her to walk on air, jump off the air and even physically hit things or block things like fire. Hohei can also have objects she touches be treated as if they were apart of her body, allowing them to interact with things she uses her quirk on as if it was apart of her body. Unlike her father's quirk, she can sustain this effect on objects she touches for up to 10 seconds after they lose contact with her body. Techniques Air Walk: Hohei uses her quirk to interact with the air under her feet, allowing her to walk on the air. She can also ascend through either jumping or stepping like as if she was using stairs. She can descend by stepping down like as if she was using stairs or by not using her quirk and then reactivating her quirk on the air below her feet every few yards. Like her father, she can stay still for as long as she wants with this technique. Slightly fatigues her muscles to maintain. Unsolid Stand: Hohei uses her quirk on the air behind her, giving the effect as a wall behind her. She uses this technique to stop herself from being blown away. Unsolid Reload: Hohei applies her quirk's ability to treat objects as if they were apart of her body, allowing them to interact with things she uses her quirk on as if it was apart of her body onto an ammo magazine before reloading it into her gun. Unsolid Bullets: Hohei uses one of her various guns to fire at her opponent, using Unsolid Reload prior in order to enable her bullets to selectively hit her opponents attacks or to go through them. Unsolid Cover: From a vantage point, Hohei uses one of her various guns to fire at an enemy's attacks while they are in combat against her ally/allies in order to assist them Unsolid Snipe: From a faraway vantage point, Hohei uses her sniper to either attempt to take down or injure her target. She can also provide support fire as an alternative. Super Moves Other Without Weapons With Equipment Compatibility Good * Very good compatibility against Quirks that grant elemental bodies that would normally be immune to physical attacks by making them tangible to her. Bad * Very bad compatibility against Quirks that enhance durability to the point that they can easily endure bullets, as it renders her primary method of attack ineffective. Equipment & Weapons * Hero Costume: Designed to be lightweight while at the same time providing a limited level of protection. It has several ammo pouches throughout the costume as well as a pocket for mini-grenades. Also includes a couple of spots for her various weapons, however, she can only bring a few and therefore decides which ones to bring ahead of time. Although she almost always brings her SOG Knife and Jericho 941 Pistol. * SOG Knife: 7 Inch Blade, 12.3 Inches total. Weighs 0.6 Pounds. Used for close combat. * Jericho 941 Pistol: 16 Rounds per Clip. Weighs 2 pounds. Used in close and mid-range combat. * IMI Galil Assault Rifle: Fires 12 bullets a second. 30 Rounds per Magazine. 7 Magazines(210 Ammo Total). Weighs slightly under 10 pounds. Used in mid-range and long-range combat. * Sniper Rifle: Used in long-range combat. * Tripod: * Rossi 12 Gauge Shotgun Pistol: Chosen by her for its small size, powerful close range power. It allows her to blow away enemy attacks by using her quirk on them and then shooting. * Mini-Grenades: Designed to help her take out her sturdier foes. SOG Knife.jpg|SOG Knife of Universe Example PistolOC.jpg|Jericho 941 Pistol of Universe Example IMI Galil Assault Rifle.png|IMI Galil Assault Rifle Shotgun Pistol.jpg|Rossi 12 Gauge Shotgun Pistol of Universe Example Battles Trivia * Her pistol is the same model as the one used by Spike in Cow Bebop. * Her name Hohei means Artillery and Katakunai means Unsolid. * Her look is taken from google images, meaning I do not own it. Category:Heroes in Training Category:Students Category:Females Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Quirk Users Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Jibun Students Category:Black Rabbit Universe Category:Weapon Users